


Meet Hela Stark

by Supernaturalnerd21



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Hela (Marvel), Civil War Team Iron Man, Ex-Avengers should have stayed away, F/M, HelStark, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Not Steve Friendly, Team Tony, hela loves Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:22:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalnerd21/pseuds/Supernaturalnerd21
Summary: the Ex-Avengers break into the tower, wanting to speak with Tony.They really should have stayed way.





	Meet Hela Stark

The Ex-avengers (a name Tony no doubt gave them, he was petty like) ran up the stairs that led to Stark's apartment Steve easily taking out the people who must have worked for the accords because why else would they try and stop them, from talking to Stark.

Steve threw his shield at the door that leads to the apartment destroying it, they quickly rushed inside scanning the room for Stark.

"He's not here." a voice said, which coursing them to turn around to face the person who spoke.

A woman with long black hair, pale skin wearing a silk robe sat at the bar a glass of wine in her hand, as she looked at them as if they were nothing but dirty on the bottom of her shoe.

"Look we need to speak with Stark, so if you could just tell us where he is," Steve said putting on his best Captain America voice, that always made people do whatever he asked of them.

"No" came the reply.

"Sorry. What."

"No. It's a two letter word darling."

"Look lady just tell us where the fuck Stark is Clint said as he pushed past Steve and got right into the woman space.

"No. and kindly remove yourself from my space, I would hate to stain the bar seats with your blood." the woman replied coldness seeping into her voice.

"Hey. That's no why for a lady to behave." Steve said, shocked that a woman say such a thing, but then again the women (well all the people) of today world had no respect for themselves as they were all about what they could get and thought nothing of the little guy.

"You're in my home Rogers, i will act anyway i wish to."

"Your home. Did _Stark_ finally grace the world and take up my suggestion that he should kill himself." Wanda said a sneer in her voice and a crazed happy look in her eyes.

"Have a care how you speak about my husband little witch."

Steve was about to tell the woman that she couldn’t speak to a kid that way when a child no more than seven come running into the room and straight to the woman.

"Mom, Mom Mom! Look what I can do!" The excited child said as a green flame appeared in his hand, a look of pride danced on his face.

"Excellent darling." The woman said, as she ran her hands through the boys hair.

Steve couldn't but think that the kid looked a lot like Loki,  with his pale skin, black hair and green eyes and high cheekbones, but that was impossible seeing as Loki was a grown man and had thankfully died ages ago.

The kid in question turned around and stared at them.

“Who are you?” the child asked.

Steve was just about to reprimand the child for being rude towards adults, when the boy’s mother rudely interrupted him.

“They are some uninvited guest Loki, and they will be leaving now.”  

“WHAT! You named your kid after the bastard that tried to take over the earth, that’s sick have you no respect for the people his namesake murdered.” Clint shouted,  not believing that someone would be that disrespectful to the families of the ones hurt by him.

“No. i called him Loki because that is who he is and who he will always be.” the woman said before turning her attention back to the child.

“Darling why don’t you go wait in the t.v room, your father will be home soon and you show him what you learned. FRIDAY will you put on a film for Loki please.”

“Sure thing boss Lady.” FRIDAY replied.

The child (Steve refused to call the child his name) happily walked away from his mother, as he walked past Natasha he dumped into her when she moved and whispered something under his breath, that had Natasha pause for a few seconds before she turned around and went to grad a hold of the boy, only for her hand to pass through like the boy wasn’t even there.

“Nat?” Steve asked.

“That was Loki…” was as far as Natasha got before Clint exploded with rage.

“What the fuck! Your telling me that little kid is that sick bastard who mind controlled me. Thor told us that Loki was dead, i spent the night partying only to find out that Thor has lied to us! We’re his teammates we have a right to know, if his brother is alive so we can kill him the next time we met him!”

Steve didn’t know what to say. He was hurt that Thor had kept this a secret from them, they were a team and teammates had no right to keep secrets that could hurt the team. He was also disappointed in Tony for doing this to Clint. Tony knew that Clint hated anything that could mind control people with a passion and for him to let Loki live in the tower, knowing that they would be coming back was just rude and spiteful, Clint had the right to feel safe in his home.

“Your doing to have to come with us. You will be taken into Avengers custody for hiding a known criminal, after being questioned to find out what you know of Loki plans you will  be taken to raft were you will spend the rest of your days.” Natasha said as she made her way over to the woman, who hadn’t moved at all “Clint will you deal with Loki.”

“Sure. I’ll put an arrow through his head, like i said i would do if i ever saw him again.”

The woman let out a low laugh, that had everyone in the room freezing were they stood as a cold shiver went up their spin and their hairs stood on end.

“You think you can arrested me little mortal. That the one of the funniest things i have heard.” the woman said as she stood up, and looked as if she was about to reach for the phone when Natasha leapt forward tackled the woman into the counter.

The woman was unfazed by the tackle and she grab a hold of Natasha by the back of her neck and threw her into the wall with a sicken crunch. Steve watched as Natasha slid down the wall leaving a blood red trail behind. Having just witness the woman violently attacking their teammate for one good reason, the rest of them attacked the woman at the same time, knowing that the woman wouldn’t be able to take them at the same time.

The woman was unfazed by the attack that they had launched at her, as she ducked out of the way of kicks and punches. Steve nodded over to Wanda, to let her know that it was time to attack the woman with the new attack that Natasha had come up with, were Wanda would surround the person that they were fighting with red mist that would show the person what they feared the most distracting them long enough so that they could ether defeat them or escape (if it was someone who worked for the government).

The woman huffed in annoyance as she watched the mist head toward her, with a flick of her wrist she sent the mist back to Wanda. Steve watched as the mist entered Wanda and she let out a terrified scream as she fell to her knees and reached her hand forward as touching someone. Steve then felt his anger grow as he heard Wanda beg her brother not to leave her.

 _How could someone be so cruel to a kid._  he thought to himself.

Clint then fired one of his arrows at the woman only for her to catch the arrow in her hand, and throw it back to him, hitting him in the eye causing him to let out a inhuman scream of pain as he fell to the floor clutching his eye.

Sam halted his attack and looked over at Scott, both seemly agree with each other that the woman they were fighting was much too strong for them seeing as she took out three of their key members, they then looked over at Steve who seemed to agree with them, that is was best for him to fight the woman as he was the only strong enough to fight, they would take the mind controlling terrorist hiding as a kid.

As Steve lunged at the woman, Sam and Scott quickly dart into the room that Loki had went into only to find themselves thrown into the wall. Sam quickly recovered and scanned the room for Scott only to see him on the floor not moving. Loki stood just in front of by the large window his hands relaxed by his side.

Sam suddenly ran forward hoping to catch Loki off guard only to find himself frozen to the spot. Sam looked down to see thick ice trapping his feet and moving up his leg the cold painfully biting his leg, he looked and was surprised to see the Loki was now blue with strange markings and blood red eyes glaring at him as he imprisoned him in an icy tomb.

Steve caught as he pulled himself up on his shaking arms. He had seen the fight ending many different ways and but none of them ended like this. The woman must have enhanced her self some way. Steve frowned if Tony had made super soldier serum, then he had no right to keep it from the rest of the team, what if someone stole it? Hadn’t he learned from the whole Ultron disaster to not only not keep things from the team but to mess with things that he no right to mess with. Once this was over he would talk to Nat to see if she knew anyone better suit to being Ironman. Steve was sure that they two of them could make Tony see that he shouldn’t be one the field, that he was better off as the guy that made their tech and someone who would follow Steve orders would be better on the field.

Steve Looked at the woman once more, before diving forward hoping that he could catch her off guard so he could end this fight once and for all. He was just in front of her when he felt a sharp pain in his chest, he looked down to see a wicked looking spike stabbing out of him. He felt blood bubble in his chest as he let out a cough and blood ran down his mouth.

“You really should have never come back.” the woman said as she walked over to him.    

The last thing that Steve saw before he fell in to darkness was the woman standing in front of them, an evil like grin on her face.

Hela smiled as she watched the Captain closed his eyes. Looking around the room she saw that it was a mess, from were she had fought the Captain. The elevator doors beeped opened as a Police swat team entered their guns ready, pausing at the scene in front of them.

“Mrs Stark. Are you alright?” the Leader asked.

“Yes. i’m fine but i’m afraid the Ex-avengers aren't. I’m so sorry but they just broke in and threatened my sons life and then they attacked me that i just acted without thinking. Oh, my son! Where's my son!”  Hela gave herself a mental pat on the back, as she went from someone who could be a little bit in shock at what had just happened, to a panicking mother who had lost sight of her child. At that moment Loki came running into the room, and straight to her his little arms hugging her tightly, tears running down his face.

“I’m sorry mum! They just barged into the room and i was really scared and lost control of my magic. I swear i didn’t mean too!” he cried.

“That’s ok Darling, you were scared.” she said as she ran a hand through his hair calming him down.

“Mrs Stark do you have anyway where, were you could stay for tonight while we deal with this situation?” The leader of the swat team asked.

“We’ll stay in a hotel tonight. Would it be alright, if we pack a bag?”

“Of course.”

“Thank you. Come on Loki, Lets go pack a bag i think your father will just be pulling into his packing space right now.”

That seemed to cheer Loki right up as he rushed off to his room to grab some clothes. A few seconds later he returned with his bag over his shoulder and a large snake plushie in his hand. Hela let out a little laugh at her sons antics, before walking into her and Tony’s rooms and pulled out their suitcase, then with a few flicks of her hand packed the case with everything that they would need. As she walked out of the room she nodded a thanks to the SWAT Leader, before taking a hold of Loki’s hand and walked out of the room and into the elevator.

Tony was waiting for them in the lobby when they exited the elevator, tapping away on his phone, Loki gave a excited shout when he saw and Dad and took off running to him. Tony look up from his phone he smiled when he saw his son run towards him, he placed the phone back into his pocket and bent down and opened his arms wide wrapping them around his son.

“You Ok there Lo?” he asked his arms tightening for a second.

“Yeah i’m good.” he replied.

Tony stood up picking up his son and greeted his wife, with a quick kiss in the lips.

“I booked us into the York hotel for a few night.” he said as they walked out to the car.

“That wonderful Darling. How was your trip?”

“It was great, they loved it and have placed an order. Are the both of you ok?” he asked as he put his free arm around her.

Heal smiled as she placed a hand on her growing baby bump.

"We're fine" she replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes it is Loki.
> 
> in this universe Loki died in Thor dark world. But Hela found his soul and deiced to give him a second chance of life, as she deiced that she didn't want Odin's throne (just to many idiots in Asgard to put up with.). So she deiced that the best revenge on Odin was to be a better a parent to Loki then he was to her and Loki.
> 
> in this verse Loki grows up knowing he is adopted and that he is a frost giant, and the most important thing is he grows up with lots of love and hugs, and has a healthier outlook on himself he knows that he isn't second place.
> 
> and when his little sister is born, he's a kick ass big brother who not afraid to kick anyone butts who hurt her.


End file.
